This invention relates to training dummies and more particularly but not exclusively to training dummies for combat sports.
In training, for example in boxing, sportsmen use the services either of a trainer (sparring partner) or of a dummy, usually rudimentarily consisting of a type of bag suspended level with the man. This dummy has several disadvantages, one of which is that it provides the sportsman with only a small number of reactions.